Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the psychic ability to directly influence objects using our mind. We can use telekinesis to move objects, vibrate objects, but we can also use it to manipulate time, elements, space, and energy. Telekinesis can also be used to distort material items and has been cited as the power used to manipulate random number generators.There are two levels of it: Micro and Macro Telekinesis. The term Telekinesis originated in 1890 with Alexander N. Aksakof, a Russian researcher who specialized in psychic phenomena. Telekinesis is also referred to as Psychokinesis, which originated in 1914 with the book, On The Cosmic Relations, by Henry Holt, an American author. J. B. Rhine, the American parapsychologist, was a friend of Holt's, and began using the term in 1934. The term Telekinesis was first used as a means to explain the movement of objects by ghosts, spirits, and the like. Later, when it was theorized that living humans might actually be exerting the influence instead of deceased individuals, the term Psychokinesis came into use. Psychokinesis differs from the original Telekinesis in that Telekinesis usually stipulated a spiritual setting or event, like the channeling of the dead, whereas Psychokinesis could occur anywhere. Recently, Telekinesis has again been established as one specific area of Psychokinesis, and is used to cover only instances of moving stationary objects, as opposed to influencing time or causing spacial distortions. This was included as part of the Teleportation Physics Study done by the U.S. Air Force Research Laboratory in 2004. For the most part, some would consider both Telekinesis and Psychokinesis interchangeable, but this recent development would mean that Psychokinesis can be used as the more all-encompassing term, whereas Telekinesis relates only to its pop culture usage (i.e., moving objects through no physical means). Telekinesis is the power to move objects with your mind. (Such as lifting an apple.) As we get stronger and better at it, we might be able to move heavier things. Telekinesis takes great focus and it would help to meditate and practice frequently though it is not required. A theory on Telekinesis is that energy flows where our attention goes and our attention goes where our focus goes. One idea is that we all are made of the same energy, so we could simply connect with whatever we are trying to move. Another is the Chaos Theory. No matter how small our focus is, it does affect the thing somehow, and greater focus equals to greater effect. Understanding *To do Telekinesis you must be relaxed. A few ways of doing this is meditating for 5 - 30 minutes everyday to clear your mind. You don't have to, but it will help to strengthen your concentration. *You must convince your subconscious mind that this is real. To do that, you will need to be in the theta brainwave state that controls the subconscious mind and tell it, "I know how to perform Telekinesis," either mentally or through positive affirmations to yourself. *Improve your concentration everyday. Try to do it for 5 -15 mins to improve your Telekinetic powers. *Connect with the object: which means visualize the object like an extra arm, or try to blend the energy of your mind with the object and move it. Don't think about it, just move it. *Telekinesis is not something you can learn in a day or overnight, it requires everyday practice. The more you practice it, the stronger it becomes. Progression in telekinesis also varies greatly from person to person. *Try to boost your concentration, I say this so much because if you cannot concentrate for long you will not have the patience to progress any further. Training Exercise 1: The Psi-wheel Required materials: * A four inch by four inch or something around there square piece of paper or tinfoil. * A pin or sewing needle. * An eraser that can be stood up so it doesn't roll. * A glass bowl Method: Now, stab the pin into the eraser so one point is facing up. Next, fold the paper or tinfoil in half vertically, facing toward us, fold the top down, then unfold. After that, fold again but this time horizontally. Unfold, now our paper or tinfoil will look like it is divided into 4 parts. Flip the paper over then diagonally fold in half, making a triangle. As for next repeat for the other side. Now our paper or tinfoil will look like it is divided into 8 parts. It will look like sort of a star or shuriken. Now we have to balance the paper on the top of pin, so it will spin. Next, we have to clear our mind and focus our attention on the paper. We have to try to morph our energy with the cells in it. We have to let it connect with us. Then once we have a feeling we are it and it is us, we have to try to move it like moving an arm. Note: Put a clear glass over the psiwheel so that no air or wind can move the psiwheel. Then visualize the energy of your mind flowing down to the psiwheel in a cellular level, making it spin right or left. Exercise 2: The Cork Required materials: * Cork or something else that floats. * A Bowl of water. Method: This is basically the same as the exercise above, but simply with other materials. Focus on getting the cork moving across the bowl. Note: This is NOT the same as Hydrokinesis. In Hydrokinesis, you must make the water move, and the cork is there to determine the direction of the water movement. Exercise 3 Required materials: * One string. * One ring with no gemstone or a key. Method: It should work like a pendulum. It is the same thing as the other ones, we have to try to push it back and forth and move it around with Telekinesis. Credits: Telekinesistraining.com Exercise 4: Pen roll/pull Required materials: * A pen * A flat surface to place the pen on * A journal to record your results(not needed but recommended) Method: Find a pen that can be easy to move. Set the pen on the table, sit up straight and make sure you don't bump into the table. Take a few moments to relax your breathing and your mind. Use the energy of your mind to move the pen across the table. Try all the ways of connecting with the object: energy vs thought waves. basically, think of your the energy of your mind flowing like waves from your brain to the pen and visualize the pen rolling across the table. Exercise 5: Paper Push/Pull Required materials: * A sheet of paper * A surface to place the paper on * A journal to record your results(Not needed but recommended) Method: #Fold a sheet of paper in half and set it up where is standing. #Visualize strings of energy connecting and grabbing the energy of the paper. #Visualize the paper either falling down towards you or pushing away. *(Push) Concentrate on the paper pushing away from you like a magnet, visualize the string of energy forcefully pushing and as a sudden burst like an explosive reaction. *(Pull) Concentrate on the paper falling over, visualize the string sucking up the energy like a vacuum but not absorbing only sucking so it comes closer to you. *This technique teaches the psychic the concept of pushing and pulling Exercise 6: Feather In A Jar Required materials: * A feather * A jar with a lid * A journal to record your results(not needed but recommended) Method: For this one you will need a clean, dry jar with a lid and a feather. Place the feather in the jar and put the lid on it so you know there is no way a stray wind can get into the jar. Set the jar on the table in front of you and use telekinesis to make the feather move or float. Remember what we have spoke about in the previous lessons and exercises. Allow your thoughts to move down to the cellular level and become one with the feather. Feel the individual strings within the feather. In your minds eye, allow the energy of your mind to lift just one of the little strings of the feather at a time until eventually the entire feather is lifted and it begins to float. If this does not work for you, try visualizing your minds energy as a wind. Let yourself feel the wind as it leaves your body through your third eye. All the wind to blow through the jar and lift the feather into the air. Once you get the feather airborne, work on using your mind to control the feather, making it go up, down or side to side at will rather than just floating around anywhere it wants to go Exercise 7: Candle Flame Bending Required materials: * A candle * Something to light the candle * A journal to record your results(Not needed but recommended) Method: For this telekinesis exercise you will need a candle, something to light it with and a holder to make sure it is safe and steady on the table in front of you. Light a candle and set it in front of you. Preferably with the flame slightly above your line of vision and far enough away from you that your breath will not cause the flame to flicker. You also want to make sure that there are no drafts in the room. Turn off any fans you have on in the room and close any windows that might be open. Allow the candle to sit and burn for a few moments to see if there are any stray drafts. Your goal is to make the flame bend. Work on bending it to one side only with each attempt. You want to see a solid bend in the flame, not just a flickering to one side like a wind was blowing across it. Remember to use your mind power and see that energy interact with the flame of the candle on a cellular level. When the two energies have meshed, let the energy of your mind bend the flame. Exercise 8: Crushing a Soda Can Required materials: * A empty soda bottle * A surface * A journal to record your results(Not needed but recommended) Method: #Get an empty can of soda and put it down a couple feet away from you. #Place your hand near the can but not touching it. #Connect with the can and instead of a string of energy make an entire hand. #Move the energy hand to the soda can and grip it. #Compress the energy hand. Telekinesis Subliminal Video: Category:Psychokinesis Category:All Abilities